A Very Rare Connection
by milify-star
Summary: John meets a sweet girl one night and they take a liking to one another. John Oc, One shot. Rated because I always rate my stuff T. It's more like a K/K plus


**Fixed it! Her name should be Lillian and only Lillian now.**

* * *

It was another cold night in Chicago. Everything was just like it normally was, quiet in the neighborhoods but rowdy in town. Only bars, clubs, and convenient stores where open at this time of night. In one club, not too far from the boardwalk, sat John Dillinger and his crew, they had just robbed a bank the other day so they decided, after they skipped town of course, that they would take a break while they carefully planned their next moves. John, Johnny to those who know him, was looking around at all the people dancing, looking happy. His crew was off picking up a group of gals, leaving Johnny alone with their newest member, Thomas. Bored, John decided to take a walk.

"Tom." He immediately got the attention of the young boy.

"Yes sir!" Johnny almost rolled his eyes. He didn't know how Tom got caught up in all this bank robbing but he did and he knew too much to be kicked to the curb.

"If Red asks, I went for a walk and I'll meet y'all back at the hotel." Tom nodded and John walked out the joint and started walking. After about five minutes of walking along the boardwalk, John decided to sit on a bench that over looked the river. Nearby was a woman in a black coat the reached her just under her knees. After awhile the woman turned and approached John slowly.

"Can I sit here?" Her voice was sweet and feminine. John took a good look at her. She had slightly wavy brown hair and deep, forest green eyes that sparkled. Her lips were not thin but not puffy either and they were naturally rosy. She was slim and curvy. She had her jacket firmly wrapped around her but her red heels were clearly visible. She had the looks that lots of women wanted.

"Sure." John's voice was suave like it was made for smooth talking. He was all flashy tonight. He had on a fine tuxedo and his hair was naturally in place. He looked like the million bucks he just recently stole. The two sat there in silence, just gazing out into the water.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." John looked over at the girl who had broken the silence.

"Yeah, I do. How about you?" he hurried off the subject.

"Not really. I just like the scenery here." John nodded.

"It's nice."

"I've been coming here for a while. I'm a waitress at the diner two blocks away from here and after work I come here. It's always quiet. Sometime it feels like the world's going faster than me so I have to take some time to catch up."

"I know exactly how you feel." The girl smiled at the man.

"I'm Lillian by the way." She held out her hand.

"John." He was careful not to say his last name as he shook her hand.

"I know. John Dillinger: bank robber." John looked at her curiously and surprised.

"How did you know that?" She pulled a newspaper out of her bag and opened it. Sure enough, John's picture was on the front.

"I read about you all the time. Your pictures are all over the newspaper. I'm actually beginning to think they're in love with you." John laughed at her comment.

"Well, I think I have to agree with you." Lillian smiled and carried on another conversation. God knows how long they were talking before they started to wrap it up.

"What's it like?" By now Lillian had on John's coat for the cold was too much for her and her face was turning red.

"What's what like?" Lillian sighed.

"Robbing banks, doing everything you want, having the world in your hands." He grinned cheekily.

"Well when you say it like that it's great." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Johnny, I want to know. I could never do what you do. I don't think I'll ever be able to do what I want." Johnny almost felt bad. He just happened to look at his watch and see that it was a quarter 'til 3 in the morning.

"It's very late doll, I'd hate for you to have to walk home by yourself. Hows about you come stay with me tonight?" Lillian thought about it and finally agreed. He didn't sound like the type to just sleep with her right off the bat. Plus, she knew that the neighborhood she lived in was absolutely unsafe for anyone to be walking alone especially at night.

---*---

Johnny had taken Lillian to the hotel he was staying in. They walked into his room and laid their things down. John helped Isabelle take her coat off.

"Thank you." He nodded and hung it on the coat rack. Lillian looked around. "This is probably the nicest hotel I'll ever stay in." John grinned at how easy he could impress this girl. He had begun to take a liking to her and he didn't want to mess it up with her like he messed it up with Billie.

"Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." He led her to the bedroom. It was simple, a bed with two tables on both sides of it and a bay window with a window seat.

"I'll let you have the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Nonsense. There's enough room in that bed for both of us." John raised his eyebrow but said okay. He gave her one of his shirts to sleep. While she went to the bathroom to change, John slipped out of his shirt and pants leaving him in a white undershirt and boxer briefs. Just as he lay down, Lillian came out of the bathroom with John's shirt on. It fully exposed her smooth, tan thighs since the shirt only stopped at her mid-thigh. She silently walked to the bed and slid under the sheets next to John. They both looked at each other for a moment before looking away and going to sleep.

The next morning John woke up alone. He sat up and found a note on her pillow.

_Dear Mr. Dillinger,_

_Thank you for the night in your fabulous hotel room._

_Duty called and I had to go back to work and your shirt is folded _

_on your chair. If you ever want to talk you know where I work._

_Love, _

_Lillian_

John ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He definitely would be visiting her.

(-:+:-)

"We didn't sleep together Lucy." Lillian was trying to explain to her dear friend that she did not 'hit it off' with the now infamous John.

"Okay." Lillian rolled her eyes. Lucy said okay like she didn't believe her.

"Table nine Lilly." Karen walked by and gave her a pen so she could take orders.

"Thanks." She walked to the table and immediately recognized the face before she even got there. "John?" He smiled up at her.

"Mornin' doll."

"Good morning. Hungry for something in particular?" Johnny looked at his menu for a half of a second before shaking his head.

"What do you suggest?" Lilly sat down across from John and took his menu.

"Well," She looked at it for a second. "I think that eggs and sausage with toast should suit you fine. Hows about I get you some orange juice with that?" She looked him in the eyes as he agreed to everything she said.

"Alright." She nodded and got up to put in the order.

"Who's that?" Lucy immediately asked as she approached.

"Why does everybody have to be somebody with you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"An over defensive 23 year old? Sounds like that's John."

"It is." Lilly turned and gave the order before pouring some orange juice. "You know-" Lilly turned around but Lucy was nowhere to be found. Actually, she was. She was at John's table introducing herself. Lilly hurried over to stop her.

"Lucy, Karen needs you." She sat the orange juice in front of John.

"No she doesn't." Lucy looked over and saw Karen squeezing some more oranges.

"Yeah she does. Look at how hard she's working. She needs a little help." Lucy shrugged and walked over to help Karen.

"Sorry about that." Lillian shyly put a errand lock of hair behind her ear.

"So you talked about me nonstop?" Lilly's eyes widened. "Your friend Lucy is quite the chatter.

"Oh, well, you know. I think your food might be ready." She made a speedy escape to the kitchen where the toast was being put on the plate. Thank goodness for that. Lilly brought the plate out to John who started eating immediately. While he did so, Lucy informed Karen of John and all three girls were watching him like a couple of hawks.

"He's done with his food Lil, go make a date or something." Karen pushed Lillian out there.

"Are you finished?" Lillian asked calmly though inside she flopping around. She really liked this man. The dangerous bank robber was a huge turn on.

"Yep, thanks doll." He stood up and left money for his food. "Here, you're good at your job." He gave her a large tip.

"No, no I can't take this." He just nodded.

"Yes you can. If you believe it you can achieve it." She smiled and he placed his hand on her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye." He walked out the door. Lillian thought for a second and raced after him. He was right out front about to call a cab.

"Wait!" He turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Uh, um, I get off in like, three hours and I know it's a long time to wait but I would like to do something with you." John nodded.

"Alright, how about we meet at the boardwalk again?" Lilly nodded.

"Okay." And with that he got into the cab.

***//// ***

John and Lillian did meet up that afternoon. They were both dressed casually when they met up.

"Hows about we go see a movie." Lillian thought for a second.

"Sure, I guess." John looked at her worriedly.

"What?"

"I don't have a lot of money to do all these things and…" John put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Darlin', everything we do is on me." Lillian shook her head. She couldn't let him do that, they just met each other after all.

"But-" John shut her off with a kiss. It was an act of instinct and surprised them both. When they pulled apart a few minutes later they were still very close to each other.

"John?" He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean that? I mean, that kiss right then?" John nodded. "Alright, so what does this mean?"

"Well, it could mean you're my girl now or that we're two very good friends with benefits." Lilly shook her head at the second one.

"So I'm your girl now?" They agreed on it and went to see their movie. The two love birds were beautiful together. Lillian would repeatedly tell John he didn't have to do this or that but he did it anyways with the excuse that his girl deserves the best. They were best friends and lovers and enjoyed each other's company. A very rare connection in our world today.


End file.
